


ladies, is it gay when you...

by wordsasweapons



Series: to the stars through adversity | alina/evgenia one shots. [2]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Humor, Protectiveness, mild Angst I guess?, protective!zhenya, this is actually all very soft uwu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 12:11:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15533964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordsasweapons/pseuds/wordsasweapons
Summary: evgenia VS the internet trolls, VS funny feelings for the person she ~definitely~ doesn't have funny feelings for and VS all the attention the person she claims she isn't paying attention to anymore keeps getting from people who aren't her.





	ladies, is it gay when you...

**Author's Note:**

> hello this was a request i got and because i'm having writers block on other projects here i am knocking this out real quick. we do love a protective gay disaster don't we ladies.
> 
> anyway enjoy!! xo

_**~~~** _

 

 

Evgenia cuts across the ice with a relaxation and ease she's slowly but surely been growing accustomed to. Music playing at a decent volume in her ears. Another thing she's picked up lately; listening to her new program music straight from her phone with some earbuds. It made her somehow feel closer to it, and thankfully Brian sat off in his corner not questioning it and quietly observing instead. Taking notes to give her when she was finished. Just some simple fine tuning of things for today. She was feeling ready to finally announce what she was going to be doing for the season, and besides nearly everyone in the main inner circle of her world has already done so, especially in the last week or so.

 

She comes to a stop when the music fades, pulling one of the buds away from her ear and smiling over at Brian.

 

"Everything looks good so far. How are those music cuts?"

 

"They make sense. It's feeling good, like it's mine."

 

"That's what we want," he says with a quick little thumbs up. Handing over the notepad when she reaches him on the other end of the rink. "I have just a few crucial things I'd like you to think over and then put into practice tomorrow. Other than that, we're done for today. Good work, Evgenia."

 

A support pat and squeeze to her shoulder follows those words up, leaving her only to smile, really. It still felt a little surreal, hearing comments like that in her coaching environment. Brian excuses himself, and Evgenia tucks the notepad under Luna and takes out her phone. Typing up a new instagram post about her program, and only coming to a stop when she thinks about the image she wants to include. An old one? Maybe a new one? She debates with herself about it long enough for someone else to come in, noticing her standing around pretty quickly.

 

"Zhenya, you got hot goss on your phone that's keeping you rooted to that spot?"

 

Gabby. In her usual cheerful, and playful tone.

 

Her response is a sighing laugh, looking up from her phone. "I'm trying to decide on a picture for my program reveal post."

 

"You should just do an insta live like I did. Way easier."

 

Evgenia tilts her head a bit with a smile, followed by a shake of her head as she chuckles. "Nah, I usually save those for when I want to ramble about nothing important at all."

 

Gabby joins her with a laugh of her own, hip bumping her hip. "I could take a new picture of you. New place, new programs. That sort of thing."

 

She thinks about it for a moment, and of course that makes a great deal of sense. But they're both being shooed off the ice not much longer later so she never gets the chance. Packing her bag to go home she winds up pulling up the first thing she can find after playing a game of chance giving one long swipe at her screen. Stopping on one row she hasn't really looked at in what feels like ages and thinking, why not?

 

**jmedvedevaj**

Toronto Cricket Skating & Curling Club

**jmedvedevaj** Season 2018/2019

SP - Natalie Cole "Orange Colored Sky"

Choreography by **@itsmedwlsn** & Sandra Bezic

FP - (first part) Yo Yo Ma "Mumki" (second part) "Libertango"

Choreographer - itsmedwlsn

Coaches - **@brianorser** & **@tracywilsonk**

 

No one can really make anything out of the use of an Olympics training session picture, right?

That doesn't even really end up being the problem, anyway.

 

.

.

.

 

It was raining again in Toronto, and Evgenia was stuck in the house with nothing to do after a long practice. She's almost sure she's forgotten what the light of day really looks like with all the doom and gloom vibes for nearly a week now, and it's clearly rubbed off on her. So Yuzuru insists. Claiming he doesn't like rainy day Evgenia because she's a bigger mood dampener than the rain coming down in buckets outside.

 

And because mother nature has all but decided their plans for them, they both find themselves hulled up in Evgenia's apartment with her mother making stew and Yuzuru picking every movie they watch. Evgenia isn't really paying attention, however. Nose buried in her phone. Instagram open after a few days of not paying much attention to it, because she wasn't entirely convinced she wanted to look at the comments on her last post. She was trying to get better at that. Too bad she fails 99% of the time.

 

Yuzuru comes shuffling by after another failed attempt to sneak food from the kitchen and being shooed away by her mother.

 

"Do you ever put that thing down?" He chastises, lightly flicking her ponytail. She looks up with deadpanned snark.

 

"I have to keep myself entertained somehow."

 

Yuzuru looks at her like that was the greatest insult he's ever received. "I gave a piece of myself in every movie suggestion I gave you."

 

"And they say we Russian's are dramatic," she snort laughs.

 

He brushes that exchange aside easily, flopping himself down on the sofa next to her in an attempt to see what was keeping his friend so preoccupied. "Show me what all this hype about social media is about."

 

"Are you sure you won't burst into flame?"

 

"I'm not allergic to the internet, Zhenya."

 

She smiles a small smile, opening Instagram back up and leaning into her friends side a bit more. Scrolling through post after post.

 

"Gabby and Jason post a lot," he comments.

 

"Jason claims you would be a diva and post at least three things a day if you actually got into it."

 

"Ridiculous. It would be at least five. What's that heart thing?"

 

"That's when you like a post."

 

"Why are you staring a picture of yourself?"

 

"I'm going through comments."

 

"I thought you weren't allowed to do that anymore. Do I need to text Gabby and have her change your password again?"

 

Evgenia rolls her eyes. Her friends were definitely overreacting about all of that. "It's not that big a deal."

 

"You looked like you had steam coming out of your ears for days that one time you went on Twitter to explain what that last show program you did was about."

 

"People had the right to know and not assume!" She insists in a slightly higher pitch than her usual voice.

 

"Uh huh," he drawls. Not really impressed with that answer. "And what are the masses saying today?"

 

She turns back to look at her phone with a lengthy sigh, shoulders lifting and drooping in a lazy shrug. "It's been positive as far as I can tell."

 

"Well, good. Go back to the other thing. I wanna see the heart jump out again."

 

She lets out a small snort of laughter at that, clicking back to the main feed and scrolling a bit until he makes a small noise of interest. "Oooh, like that one, it's a cute dog--"

 

Both of them pause pretty quickly at those words leave his mouth, and they both stare at the picture that caught his attention. Yuzuru immediately biting his bottom lip as he side eyes the girl sitting next to him. "Sorry."

 

Evgenia stares at her phone screen. Too intently for it to be a Normal Thing. Looking at the smile on her -- former? -- friends face. The dog happily licking the girls face. And too much silence passes for this to be a Normal Thing. Yuzuru attempting an awkward throat clearing.

 

"Have you guys really not spoken since--?"

 

"Nope. I've messaged her a few times. She never replied, though."

 

He opens his mouth to say something but she luckily doesn't have to talk about that much more, her mother unknowingly coming to her rescue when she pokes her head into the room and announces that dinner was finally done. Yuzuru jumps up with the same enthusiasm he had when he thought he was stealthy sneaking into the kitchen all those other times before. Evgenia doesn't get up right away, looking back down at her phone for a moment longer before she finally sighs and practically shoves her phone between the cushions to forget about it. Maybe. Almost.

 

She forgets about it long enough to eat dinner and watch one more movie before she throws a blanket on the snoring young man on her couch. Tucked away in her bed and blinking at the screen blinding her for a moment in the dark, until she can read it clearly.

 

**azagitova added to their story. 1h ago.**

 

She doesn't want to click on it, it was bad enough she had notifications on for this, but she thinks it's been long enough and enough people have viewed it by now that maybe her name won't show up in the who viewed it thing? She's pretty sure that's how that works.

 

So she opens it. Like she does every single time she says she won't. Watches 10 seconds of Alina sitting in some location that looks like a cafeteria. Holding a styrofoam cup to her mouth. The little text written in Russian telling her _fuel for the first day of rehearsals._

Right. Alina was in Japan again. For another show. The last one she went to, they had gone together and now she had to be reminded via instagram updates. Because Alina didn't answer her messages anymore. And she kind of sort of gets it. Sometimes she thinks if Alina had left her she'd react the same way.

 

But that isn't what happened, and she's always left with a weird sinking feeling of defeat in her stomach and quickly attempting to distract herself. Finding herself back in her notifications scrolling like after like, comments of praise and good luck and such. Of course it's the less pleasant of things that winds up jumping out at her. One comment entirely in Russian that starts fairly well but quickly goes south. Staring at the familiar Russian spelling of Alina's name. Brows furrowing at she reads on and her stomach twists into a whole unpleasant feeling: annoyance and disappointment.

 

Annoyance at the unnecessary _Alina will shit herself :)_ with the equally annoying and unnecessary smiley face. Disappointment that she had to read that and that people still thought this was an acceptable way to express support. By belittling another. It was especially exhausting when it came to her and Alina. Even now, she never felt like _that_ was the relationship they had.

 

She knows she shouldn't reply, but she also knows she's going to anyway. Not really thinking about how it might effect her should more people pay attention to it, thinking only about Alina as she types and posts.

 

**jmedvedevaj** : Watch your mouth.

 

.

.

.

 

She's sitting peacefully, bobbing her head lightly to the playlist playing from her phone when that peace is disrupted. By a hand lightly whacking the backside of her head. Effectively pushing her headphones off her ears, Evgenia turning to reprimand the culprit but Gabby dodges her easily.

 

"What is wrong with you?" Gabby mutters, rather disapprovingly. Evgenia's brows furrowing while she fixes her headphones around her neck.

 

"What are you talking about?"

 

The older one crosses her arms and gives her a very, _very_ pointed look. Right, so she either saw it herself or Jason ratted her out. Or Yuzuru, somehow.

 

"Listen. It didn't sit well with me and I had to say something. It would look worse if I just let that happen on my accounts."

 

Gabby has the same unimpressed look Yuzuru had the night before and she thinks briefly the group of them have been spending WAY too much time together lately. "You have let other comments slide before. Why that one?"

 

She turns away from her friend's interrogating stance and look, hanging her head and letting out a defeated sigh. "I'm just used to it, okay? From the time Alina showed up I always felt like I had to watch out for her."

 

Evgenia spent a lot of time lately recalling all the times she would approach the girl who looked like she wasn't entirely sure how she ended up where she was. Making sure she felt welcome. All the times she would step in when Alina was minding her own business and the boys took it upon themselves to disturb her. She remembered the constant looks of annoyance that turned to gratitude when she saw Evgenia instead. She vividly remembered the time she overheard one of the boys claim they had a crush on the poor girl and she immediately stepped in to say Alina liked someone else. And made up an entirely fictional person who didn't live in town.

 

Alina, naturally looked like she wanted to throttle her for that, but they had quickly turned it into some sort of inside joke. Like when Evgenia would send her funny videos and Alina would get called out for smiling too much at her phone and Evgenia would shout out a _how's Nikolai doing?_ and Alina would giggle and say _he's grown too bold making me smile like this in public_. And they would lock eyes from across the room and share a secret smirk. Little things like that.

 

And the bigger things were things like the very first competition they ever went to together. Evgenia remembered all of it. How shy and quiet Alina was. How she mostly kept to herself and only spoke when spoken to. How she followed her around, and Evgenia allowed it. Because it meant she could keep an eye on her. She remembers how badly Alina wanted to meet Yuzuru and she made sure she made that happen, leading her through the crowds of people and standing watch as they met, taking on the role of photographer. She remembers how excited Alina was when Yuzuru actually met her later backstage away from everyone and gave her a Winnie the Pooh. How Evgenia kept it tucked under her arm so it wouldn't get lost while Alina was too busy looking at her phone and freaking out. She remembered holding another toy when Nathan Chen had given Alina a gift as well. She had smiled so brightly because Alina had smiled so brightly.

 

She remembered the gala finale when she thought she could get Alina out of her shell a little bit.

 

_Jump with me._

 

_No._

 

_Are you embarrassed?_

 

_No, I just don't want to._

 

_Come on, let's do it._

 

She had taken Alina's hand, then pushed her out by the shoulders and it seemed fun. Until Alina hit the ice falling from her jump and Evgenia let out a squeak of horror, hopping on over to her and all but wrapping herself around Alina and asking over and over if she was okay. She remembered how she was called to take a picture with the other seniors and literally had a stop and start movement in Alina's direction because she didn't want to leave her, before finally doing as she was told.

 

She remembered the Olympics. And how she thinks she hadn't done enough. Of course she helped in press conferences when Alina needed help expressing her thoughts and feelings and she helped her occasionally with English. She stood close enough to keep an eye on her, sometimes she would hold her hand when people and cameras weren't looking. She knew it hadn't been enough when Alina did so much for _them_. For her.

 

She thinks about worlds and how she hadn't been there at all to help her. Alina always said she did better with Evgenia present and whether she meant that competitively or personally she didn't really care. She just liked the idea that Alina needed her. And this time around she couldn't step up at all. And when Alina came back, things were different. Like she hadn't needed Evgenia after all, or anymore. That much becomes clear when in the middle of a press conference at that show in Japan Alina said she hadn't said anything about missing Evgenia. She had taken it in stride.

 

_Aww, come on, please say you missed me._

 

Alina had turned to look at her, grinned slightly and then laughed.

 

She noticed pretty quickly how she held her own around everyone else in the cast. Alina did press stuff with Shoma instead. She did things by herself. The most stand out moment being Alina and Nathan a few feet in front of her and he had offered his hands to Alina for what ends up being a low five and Evgenia had instinctively leaned over to catch that interaction, watching the two of them walk off with a laugh. Alina turning in time to look at her, in her rather ridiculous position. Alina had just given her a goofy smile.

 

And then not long after that everything changed entirely, of course. And while she felt like things were changing equally fast for her, there was a strange sense of despair in watching how much changed for Alina. Without her. Alina got her puppy, Alina got public appearance after public appearance under her belt. She probably should have seen it coming when Alina gets a new friend in Nathan. She thinks in Shoma, too. And she did shows without her now.

 

It didn't stop Evgenia from feeling like she still had to be there. Somehow. Maybe it was fucked up, but protecting Alina even through responding to internet trolls made her feel close to her still. And she had never thought more on why that was beyond the fact that she felt like it was her responsibility as the oldest, as a role model, as a good friend.

 

She hadn't realized how long she had been silent. Gabby's sitting in front of her now and looking at her with a different look now. One closer to concern and worry.

 

"I know you feel that way, but don't you think Alina can handle herself?"

 

Evgenia looks at with some dismay. Trying to avoid doing this at all costs. "Aren't you supposed to be in Japan, too?"

 

Gabby shrugs. "Sure. Some people went early, but I had a few things to clear up here. I leave tomorrow, so Yuzuru will become your social media handler."

 

"You guys are being ridiculous," she sighs. Gabby gives her knee a pat and stands, moving over to her locker and taking out her stuff. Pausing for a moment by the door when Evgenia clears her throat.

 

"Can you just... look out for her while you're there?"

 

There's a moment of silence and eyes staring at the other before Gabby gives a small nod and smile.

 

A few days pass after that, and she thinks there probably wasn't much need to ask. Evgenia staring at her phone and watching Nathan's latest post. He and Alina doing some sort of pose that's about Alina's puppy and smiling so much you could probably feel it through the screen. Genuine and happy.

 

She does her usual thing to pull her attention elsewhere. She's been seeing a lot of frustrating things again. On instagram, and occasionally on twitter when she would go there and only stalk different posts. She kind of regrets that, especially after footage from The Ice starts coming out and the only thing some people want to talk about is Alina's new program. It doesn't help that her own fan accounts post things and worse, tag her sometimes, too.

 

_She's a cheap Medvedeva copy_

_First she wears her costume now she skates like her lol okay_

_Evgenia did it better_

_She probably can't get a costume of her own because she's too poor_

 

Evgenia wants to scream. She wants to tear into every single person, but she knows she really can't do that. That would definitely be worse than _watch your mouth_. And maybe Alina hadn't seen any of it and maybe she doesn't even care. But she does. She cares too much.

 

All Alina ends up doing on social media is updating her instagram story, her sleeping peacefully with Masaru, and Evgenia kind of wants to laugh about it because maybe it was Alina's way of trolling back.

 

She just ends up sad again because these were things they used to joke around about together, so she winds up throwing her phone at Yuzuru who's lying on the floor of her bedroom furiously texting Shoma because apparently that was the only time he ever used his phone? and telling him she isn't allowed to look at her phone for the next 24 hours. His way of making that happen is sitting on her phone and saying he'll bite her if she even comes near him. Her friends were truly a mess.

 

And unfortunately for her, this sort of thing lasts for a while. Even after that show ends and Alina goes back home. Her social media activity becoming scarce again and it felt weird knowing what the inner workings of her life were mostly like, seeing as she lived it with her for several years, but also now not knowing at all. Months pass like this. Evgenia fighting off trolls and fuming over others. Looking at the minimal things Alina does post and hoping she doesn't notice.

 

When the Japan Open happens the influx of posts of the New Best Friend Duo comes in.

 

**nathanwchen                                                   . . .**

Saitama, Japan

Liked byazagitova,mirainagasu and 65,786 others

**nathanwchen** Different teams but no less love  
#teamnorthamerica #teameurope #teamnate #teamzagi

View all 589 comments

**azagitova** you stole my hat I want it back!

**adaripp** baby brother and baby sister <3

 

**azagitova                                                         . . .**

Saitama, Japan

Liked by nathanwchen, adaripp and 68,485 others

**azagitova**  Jacket swap! Who's competing for who?!

View all 640 comments

**nathanwchen** you were right this tricked even me

**mirainagasu** I want a Chen VS Zagitova open tbh

 

A trio picture even drops of Alina, Nathan and Shoma. The two of them having picked Shoma up who looks somewhere between amused and terrified while Alina and Nathan are frozen in the middle of a laugh.

 

She overhears Yuzuru and Shoma on Skype that night talking about it. She hadn't really been paying much attention and didn't mind that this was what her friend did while spending time with her. Yuzuru missed Shoma a lot and she could sympathize. She was just glad one of them had a remedy to that, at least. And she's perfectly content in minding her own business and smiling at Yuzuru's ridiculous laughter at things Shoma says until she hears a _very_ familiar voice in the background of the call.

 

"Sho, what are you doing?"

 

"One sec, Yuzu, Alina and Nate are back. Hey, Zag!"

 

Yuzuru looks up from his laptop right when she turns her head in his direction. He looks apologetic suddenly and she kind of hates it.

 

"Oh, hey Yuzuru. Sorry we crashed your Skype date," she hears Alina say. She couldn't believe how good her English was. She hadn't even known it had gotten that good, other than the occasional _typed_ English with Russian on her posts.

 

"Alina!" Nathan's voice comes booming through Yuzuru's laptop. "Hurry up and grab your bathing suit I demand a handstand rematch at the pool."

 

Evgenia can't help but roll her eyes. Did they ever spend a second away from each other? And for a brief second she has a very vivid image of her pushing Nathan into a pool just so she can get them away from each other for even a moment. Realizing pretty quickly how ridiculous that was. Nathan was a good guy, Nathan didn't have bad intentions and Nathan has done nothing but be a good friend to Alina when she was no longer in the picture.

 

Still, it's incredibly painful to hear her voice and know that if she got up and sat with Yuzuru she could see her. Speak to her.

 

To save face she gets up and goes to another room. Sitting in the kitchen and eating marmalade straight from the jar like she used to when she was either upset or too lazy to make actual food. Yuzuru coming into the room a bit later and leaning against the doorway with his arms crossed.

 

"I'm sorry. I didn't know she would--" he cuts himself off with a sigh. "I'm sorry," he repeats.

 

Evgenia gives a halfhearted shrug and licks the remains of the fruity spread off her spoon. "There's nothing to be sorry for."

 

They don't say anything else to each other, and Yuzuru quietly crosses the room and leans against the back of one of the kitchen stools, looking at her intently.

 

"Zhenya... you know I love you, but I think you're a complete idiot."

 

Well. That was unexpected. And it shows in her expression when she looks up at him. "Where did _that_ come from?"

 

"I'm just saying," he starts. Pulling his bottom lip between his teeth for a moment in careful thought before continuing. "I think it's high time you admit what's really been going on with you."

 

She leaves her spoon in the jar, leaning back in her chair with her arms crossed this time and giving him a narrow eyed stare. "I don't know what you're talking about."

 

"Evgenia," he says with a reproached sigh. "You have the biggest crush on Alina I have ever seen another human being have on someone else."

 

Instantaneously a large puff of air is pushed from her lungs in a disbelieving laugh. "That's absolutely ridiculous. Just because I miss her and occasionally defend her on the internet doesn't mean that I have a crush on her. I mean, you missed Shoma and called him, do you have a crush on him?"

 

"Yes."

 

"See! Wait-- what?"

 

"You see how easy that was?"

 

"You have a crush on Shoma? Yuzu, why didn't you tell me?"

 

"Maybe if you shared your feelings I would share mine."

 

Her shoulders sag a bit. Mind racing as she lets this new information settle. "I'm a bad friend," she winds up saying.

 

"No, you aren't a bad friend just be--"

 

She shakes her head. "No, I am. I could've tried harder with Alina. I haven't been paying much attention to you. I wasn't very helpful when Gabby broke up with her boyfriend. Fuck."

 

She drops her head into her hands and grinds her teeth in displeasure. A small, defeated groan leaving her. She really has been wrapped up in herself. In her own preparations for the season, in her own thoughts and feelings about someone she claimed to not be thinking about when asked. Thinking about why she felt more protective of Alina than ever, even miles and miles away from her. Because she was so far and couldn't be there for her if she needed it? No. Well, yes. But that wasn't just it. How every time she saw her with someone else all she wanted to know was if they were treating her the way she should be treated. Perhaps she was also protective over the little remaining pieces of her that she had left. Memories. Seeing her pop up on her social media feeds. Reading about her. Good or bad. That was it.

 

Evgenia drags her hands down her face, looking over at her friend with big, vulnerable brown eyes.

 

"Is it a crush if you stay up at night, every night, thinking about that person?"

 

Yuzuru smiles a bit. "I'm afraid so, buddy."

 

"I guess I have a crush on Alina, then," she mutters.

 

Yuzuru claps his hands enthusiastically, pulling the chair he had been leaning out and pinning her with hopeful eyes. "Great, now that we have that out of the way. We're going to get you two talking again, and you're going to talk me up to asking Shoma out."

 

And I guess that's how she figures out she's gay and that her best friend was gay. Eating marmalade out of a jar and talking until three in the morning about the people they couldn't stop thinking about at three in the morning.

 

.

.

.

 

It was the Grand Prix final, and Evgenia was nervous. Not _really_  because of the competition itself, but more so because this was the first time she was going to be seeing Alina in months and there was no way around that. All that time wishing she could see her, and now that she can all she wants to do is crawl in a hole and die. Yuzuru tells her that's gay culture and that she's valid for it, but that doesn't help at all.

 

She was coming into it having won her assignments, and so was Alina. Setting it up for another show down everyone was undoubtedly obsessing over because of The Rivalry and the fact that once again only one could win gold. She's been there done that. It didn't matter anymore.

 

All that matters is the stupid thing her heart does when she steps out onto that practice ice and sees her. Taller, facial features more shaped and defined. The way she carried herself was more mature as well. At least she still had those fluffy cheeks and big brown eyes, though. Evgenia stands off to the side with her coaches and she's half listening, but mostly watching Alina on the other end. Head bowed as Eteri and Daniil speaking quickly to her. She knew what that usually meant. Tough love. Mostly the tough part. It makes her the stupid little flutter in her heart tighten and clench because she used to skate up and pretend to be getting a drink, or fixing Alina's clothes. Sometimes they did need to be, but most of the time she faked it just to give her a moment.

 

When the press part of it rolls around, they're together in an even closer capacity. The first time Alina acknowledges her in months is a simple nod when she pulls her chair out for her on her way to her own. When Alina struggles to turn the microphone on Evgenia thinks back to Europeans last season and how she did it for her. Doing it again this time, too. Alina mumbles a thank you but doesn't look at her, just answers the question given to her. When they all get up to leave, Evgenia follows closely behind her as they pass through the media junket, not stopping now to answer more questions, they'll do that later. Some are insistent though, quite a few call for Alina and comments on this and that and Evgenia instinctively does what she always did. She moves behind her and places her hand at the dip in Alina's lower back, steering her away and offering a polite smile to the people hounding her so not to appear rude or anything.

 

She hadn't even realized she had done those things until after she did them. And the last one, being that close and _touching_  Alina, has her reeling a bit. In embarrassment and a million other things. Alina acknowledges it with another quiet thank you and continues on her way.

 

The day of the short program, three very important things happen.

 

1) Afterwards, she's standing in that same press junket and the first thing she's asked about is how she'll be able to _handle_  competing _against_ Zagitova and for some reason it rubs her the wrong way, and not in the way some might have thought.

 

"I do not need to handle competing _with_ Alina," she emphasizes. "We both do our work. She is very capable and has proven herself, much like myself. I'm just here to compete in a sport that I love. I'm not here to _handle_  anything or anyone."

 

2) She finishes second in the short, with Alina in first.

 

"How does it feel to be here again, trailing Zagitova?"

 

Her brows furrow, biting the insides of her cheeks to keep from spitting out the first, unfiltered and probably unprofessional response she can think of from slipping out. Looking up at the camera with a careful smile.

 

"If I got to follow behind Alina for the rest of my life, it wouldn't be so bad."

 

Yuzuru laughs at her later. Makes a million jokes about how that was the gayest thing he's ever heard, and he practically asks Shoma to marry him on every podium with their Special Marriage Pose. Makes a million jokes about how Evgenia just likes Alina's butt and how she really needs to get a grip.

 

3) She realizes she might not just have a crush on Alina, but that she might be in love with her.

 

When she's standing there getting the courage up to speak to her after she's done gathering her things from the warmup area. She manages to approach her by a few steps, clearing her throat and smiling awkwardly.

 

"Alina," she gently calls out. Watching the girl lift her head to find the source, features shifting to a look of reservation when she sees who it is.

 

"Yes?" She answers in Russian, rather than English.

 

And Evgenia, instead of doing what she thought she would do in this moment. Give her a big speech about how much she missed her, or was sorry, or anything really at all. What ends up happening is she winds up frozen in place and unable to speak. Alina just staring at her.

 

The moment is broken up by another person coming in. Nathan, walking up to Alina with what appears to be her coat and a big grin.

 

"You were awesome, Zagi. You ready to head out for dinner?" He asks. Alina blinks, pulling herself from Evgenia's gaze and smiling at the boy with a nod. Nathan doesn't even notice her until Alina looks again, and Nathan gives her a small wave. Before the two friends exit the room with Alina's arm around his waist and his around her shoulders as they chatter happily. Leaving Evgenia behind and feeling like she might choke.

 

**I think I love her**

_really?! How do you know?!_

**Because when she walked off with Nathan tonight all I could think about was how I wanted to be at that dinner with her, hearing her laugh and seeing her smile and how I'd pay for it all even if she got three hundred dollars worth of food**

_!!!!!!!!!!!!!!2/2/2!!1111_

_wait you sure you weren't thinking about killing him and going with her instead?_

**The thought did cross my mind**

_zhenya, you're so gay_

**Shut the fuck up, yuzu, you're gayer**

_speaking of...Shoma's spending the night so I'm gonna need you to be elsewhere_

 

Evgenia sighs as she stares at her phone. Texting Wakaba quickly and asking if she can crash with her for the night. Sending a disgruntled _congrats on the sex_ to Yuzuru. She was happy for him, of course. But she also didn't need to _know_ that part.

 

The day of the free skate, three very important things happen.

 

1) She gets a lot of funny questions about her comment the other day. About how following behind Zagitova would never be a bad thing. She laughs it off awkwardly when it's brought up, and notices that Alina stifles a laugh next to her when she hears about it. And I guess she's pretty okay with that.

 

2) She wins the free skate, and she winds up winning the final as a whole. Alina finishes second, barely. She's pretty happy about the win, but it's what happens at the podium after that means more to her. The medal was a moral victory. The way Alina had bent from her spot on the podium to hug her when she came to take her spot, the way she had kissed her cheek and whispered a congratulations, that was a personal victory.

 

3) She realizes she's definitely in love with Alina when late that night, the girl shows up at her door and after saying a simple hi, hands her something in a small gift bag. Not really giving her much time to comprehend that Alina was even here right now, at her door and speaking to her.

 

"What's this?" Evgenia asks.

 

"Open it," Alina says softly. She's got her hands behind her back and she's kind of rocking back and forth a little nervously. So Evgenia decides to put her mind at ease, undoing the ribbon keeping the bag closed and looks inside. Brows furrowing as she pulls out a jar of marmalade. Her favorite. Gaze leveling with Alina's.

 

"Marmalade?"

 

"Yuzuru said you would get it."

 

She doesn't. She's thinking more about how she was going to kill him for putting Alina up to whatever this was. Staring blankly at the girl standing on the threshold of her room, and Alina eventually gives up with an exasperated sigh.

 

"You're such an idiot," she declares. Evgenia unable to get a word in as she's tugged forward by the collar of her jacket and right into a kiss that's all teeth and uncertainty before it eases into gentle sighs and soft lips dancing over soft lips. And it lasts for a while, Alina's fingers threading through her hair and Evgenia can't help the way her lips part and her tongue darts out to taste more of the other girl. Alina doesn't miss a beat as the kiss deepens and thankfully Evgenia has enough wits about her even in this state to back up and kick the door closed before anyone saw them.

 

Both of them wind up stumbling backwards and onto the bed. That finally breaking up the kiss, and Alina's giggling a little breathily and Evgenia is just staring up at her with sparkling eyes and a stupid grin.

 

"I think I get it now."

 

"Good," Alina says with a grin of her own. "But I'm not done with you."

 

She didn't really know what that meant, but she finds out pretty quickly. And she finds out pretty quickly that she definitely likes making out with Alina until both of them can hardly breathe and both of their lips are swollen with the effort.

 

She's laying vertically on the bed, flat on her back while Alina lays horizontally with her head on her stomach. Evgenia has one hand combing through the girls hair while the other types, slowly.

 

**Alina and I made out**

_you mean up?_

**No we made out. I guess we made up too**

_THANK FUCKING GOD_

**Yeah yeah**

**What was with the marmalade?**

_it was a gay metaphor. we had marmalade when you realized_

_i figured if i made alina show up with marmalade you'd get what she was trying to say_

**???**

_dude_

_you made out and you STILL don't get it_

**Yuzuru stop being cryptic**

_you're so dumb_

_anyway put a sock on the door so i don't disturb you_

**YUZURU**

**WE ARE NOT DOING THAT**

_good :) you're much too young <3_

**Alright DAD goodnight**

_goodnight my stupid gay daughter_

 

"What are you doing?" Alina asks a bit sleepily.

 

"Texting Yuzu. He told me what the marmalade thing was about."

 

Alina snorts. "I thought that was pretty clever. I guess I should have just said 'hey, Evgenia, I'm gay for you too, wanna make out?"

 

Evgenia looks away from her phone, down at the other girl with a small smirk. "You did one of those things."

 

"Mm, I suppose I did." she hums quietly. Sitting up and maneuvering herself around until she has herself settling lazily on top of Evgenia. One hand sliding up her arm until she gets a hold of her phone. Tossing it aside and taking her other hand. The message was clear: _you should be paying attention to this instead_. Evgenia swallows roughly and looks up at her with enraptured curiosity.

 

"Alina."

 

"Zhenya."

 

"Are we like, dating now?"

 

"We have to go on a date first."

 

"Go on a date with me."

 

"About time you asked."

 

_._

_._

_._

 

**One month later. Russia, before Nationals _. . ._**

.

.

.

 

**azagitova                                                             . . .**

Liked by nathanwchen, adaripp and 72,875 others

**azagitova**  Early morning smiles and breakfast with her

View all 3,587 comments

**nathanwchen**  too pure, too good gotta cry about it

**jmedvedevaj**  your smile is sweeter than the pancakes

 

**jmedvedevaj                                                         . . .**

Liked by gabby_daleman, nathanwchen and 70,443 others

**azagitova**  From Russia, with (my) love. <3

View all 4,497 comments

**adaripp**  this out gayed even me

**azagitova @adaripp @jmedvedevaj** you hear that ;)

 

"Evgenia, can you put your phone down already? We're eating breakfast."

 

"One second, baby, I gotta respond to this comment."

 

Alina shuffles across the deck of the hotel they're staying at, setting down the plate she had been dishing out for Evgenia. Coming up behind her and peering over her shoulder. "What is it this time?"

 

"What's a super witty comeback for someone going on a rant about how being gay is bad?"

 

Alina turns and gives her a disapproving look. "You can't fight every person on the internet who doesn't like us."

 

Evgenia doesn't really agree with that. Especially if it's on Alina's post. So she replies anyway. Alina just rolls her eyes and eats her scone. Using more of the marmalade than she needed just to be annoying.

 

"That's rude, Zagitova. Fuck you."

 

"Watch your mouth, Medvedeva."

 

So that's how that comes back to bite her. Oh well. She gets a marmalade flavored kiss afterwards anyway, so who cares.

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
